The Yule Ball
by Gryffindork1
Summary: Fem-Harry & Neville go to the ball together. But the real action takes place afterwards... Fluff/smut  M for Mature


The Yule Ball

The Great hall had become uncomfortably stuffy after Hermione's and Ron's roe. So she had asked Neville if he would like to go for a walk. He agreed and here they where walking along the flowered garden.

Neville enjoyed the slow pace of their walk. The cold December wind was rather refreshing after the hours they had spent on the dance floor. Harriet released his hand and walked over to an enchanted rose bush. He couldn't believe his luck. He had been crushing on Harriet for the better part of a year. She was smart, beautiful, and most of all kindhearted. He looked her up and down as she breathed in the scent of a stunning pink rose. She was short in stature only 1.6 meters. She had a petite build and over the last year he had watched it blossom curves in all the right places. Sadly her emerald dress left a lot to the imagination. He turned his gaze away as she turned and returned to the path. She took his hand smiled and started walking back toward the entrance.

"The ball is almost over. Do you want to head back, or head up to the common room." He asked as they entered the entrance hall.

Harriet released his hand and turned to him. She smiled he looked so handsome in his dress robes. He had changed in the last year or so. He had hit a growth spurt over the summer and lost the majority of his baby fat. He was taller than her she had to stand on her tiptoes just to hug him. He had a slender frame and a kind caring face. "The common room sounds nice to me."

He nodded bowed his head toward the stairs. He followed behind her as they took the stairs at a gentle pace. They scaled the stairs silently until they reached the 5th floor landing. Neville took her hand, and lead her into the 5th floor corridor.

Harriet was silently amused as he lead them into an unused classroom. Harriet released his hand and walked deeper into the room. It was well lit with a few well placed torches. It was surprisingly clean for a unused classroom Neville's work she'd wager. She turned to Neville and smirked. "Well the common room just isn't the same anymore." she joked as Neville closed the door.

Neville turned around and found Harriet looking at him with an inquisitive smirk. "Well I'd be lying if I wasn't hoping to receive a kiss. After all I've been the very model of a gentleman tonight." he remarked as he leaned against the closed door. "Well till now at least." he added as he waved his hand gesturing to the room.

She let her smirk fade into a gentle smile. She took the few steps seductively shrinking the space between them. "A kiss you say?" she stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the tip of the nose. " I think I could spare one or two." she whispered pulling away just a little.

Neville heart threatened to beat out of his chest. While the kiss had been nothing more then a peck. The way Harriet walked up to him. How her skin seamed almost luminescent in the dimly lit room. The way her emerald eyes reflecting the dancing fire of the torches on the wall. Her soft lips, and the warm breath that blew across his cheek as she whispered. It was the most amazingly erotic thing he had ever experienced in his life.

Neville leaned forward slightly planting his lips on hers. Harriet instantly deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had lost track of space in time. He could feel Harriet's slender body pressed against his. The warmth of her mouth, and the taste and texture of her tongue. His lungs burned, but he refused to end the kiss. In the end Harriet broke away long enough to take a few deep breaths. "Hold on." he said softly.

Harriet nodded and tighten her embrace around his neck. She felt his hand that had been resting on the swell of her hips slid down the curves of her backside until he stop and lifted her up. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Neville turned them round and gently pressed her against the door.

Neville found her lips once more and kissed her deeply. He was lost to space and time again as they kissed again and again. He was drawn back to the real world as his fatigued arms trembled as he held up her weight. Harriet felt his grip slipping so she unwrapped her legs. Neville gently lowered her until her feet hit the ground. Her arms where still wrapped loosely around his neck and her head was resting on his chest.

Harriet rested her body firmly pressed against Neville. Her mind was foggy overflowing with sensations. As her mind focus on the here and now. She became acutely aware of Neville's harden member softly prodding her abdomen. She looked up to Neville as she let her hands drop from around his neck. Something registered in his mind and his expression changed from flushed to mortified. Neville started to move away. Harriet placed her hand on his chest and whispered. "Don't." He wanted to give her space, but her plea stopped him cold. He gasped when Harriet's other hand cupped the bulge in his pants. Her petite hand gently traced the outline of the bulge. He groaned when she moved her hand away.

Neville instantly missed the feel of her hand on his clothed erection. He closed his eyes hoping to stop the room from spinning. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her nimble fingers working on the button on his dress pants. He helped her with his shaking hands first with the button then the zipper. She dragged his pants and boxers down past his knee. Harriet gently grasped his manhood and stroked lazily.

Harriet looked up at Neville's flushed face as she increased her tempo. His eyes where closed, and a few moans escaped his lips. A thought crossed her mind that caused her to smirk. She lowered herself to her knee's.

Neville moaned when she removed her hand. His eyes fluttered open and looked down just as Harriet took the tip of his sex in her mouth. He moaned his knee's grew weak and he leaned forward to brace himself against the door. His eyes screwed shut as her tongue whipped around the tip. He wanted to warn her about his oncoming orgasm, but his voice failed him. He was shortly overtaken by the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had in his short life.

**Neville jerked awake sitting up in bed. His mind was foggy, and he could fell the cooling ejaculate in his boxers. He reached over to the bedside table and took out his wand. A quick cleaning spell later and he laid back in bed. The sun was just rising in the east so he closed his eyes. In hopes of catching a few more minutes of rest before he had to get ready for the day. He had been have these highly erotic dreams for weeks now. The fact that it was during his 4th year made them all the more desirable and disturbing. He laid there for a few minutes before he heard movement in the hall. **

"**Time to get up daddy." a small voice called out happily.**

**Neville stayed silent while his daughter moved closer to him. She took a few more steps when he sprang his trap. He jumped out of bed causing his daughter to jump and bolt. He ran after her, but she was well out of reach. He heard her shrill laughter as her mother caught her in the hallway. He smiled and wrapped his robe around him tighter. His daughter was free from her mothers grasp by the time he entered the hall. **

"**I though Olivia would be a far better alarm clock than me." Harriet said softly as she moved to hug him.**

**Neville hugged her back. "I had that dream again last night." he whispered.**

"**Well come have some breakfast with me. I've got a long day at work today." she said kissing his cheek. **

~AN~

Okay to explain a few things.

Clearly this is OC to a point. The majority of cannon happens all that changes is Harry's sex.

Harriet and Neville get together in 6th year after the ministry of magic event. By 4th year Neville was falling for Harriet, but she was involved with Dean Thomas. Which didn't end well however that is a story for another day perhaps.

Neville runs an apothecary, and supplies his store. With herbs from the family greenhouses.

Harriet works as a spell researcher (defense specialization)


End file.
